¿Tenía que perderte para atraparte?
by wikiher
Summary: Una historia de amor entre los cuatro estudiantes de primero del equipo de voleibol Karasuno, ¿quién quedara con quién? Espero les guste, es la primera vez que publico algo :) Cualquier recomendación será aceptada con gusto :) Preguntas, sugerencias, pedidos todo lo que quieran esperare por ellas. Espero publicar cada semana un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Creo que será interesante
1. Chapter 1

**¿Tenía que perderte para atraparte?**

Ya llevaban meses de estar jugando juntos. Se conocían perfectamente, se complementaban, se necesitaban uno al otro. Sus pases eran para él lo que las demás personas llamaban felicidad. Solo a él le llegaban, y solo a él se las hacían. Por esto, y muchas otras razones más, no lograba entender lo que en ese momento estaba pasando. ¿Acaso lo estaban remplazando por otro? Ya había pasado como dos semanas en las que él no le hablaba, no practicaba con él, no se iban juntos a casa.

-¡Hinata! Oi ¡Hinata! ¡Es tu turno!- Sugawara-san lo había estado llamando ya varias veces.

- ¿Eh?- acaba de reaccionar Hinata, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente no has estado concentrado en la práctica- Sugawara sonaba preocupado, pero no era para menos. El menor ya llevaba días como si estuviera en las nubes, no corría tan rápido, parecía que sólo tuviera unas pocas horas de sueño en las noches, y todos los días un pedacito de su luz se iba apagando.

- No pasa nada, es sólo que no eh dormido bien, jejeje- No podía ni reír sinceramente, todos se daban cuenta de que esa no era su risa, le faltaba algo, le faltaba alguien.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡No ves que estas en el entrenamiento!?- lo que le faltaba, la razón de sus problemas venía a insultarle. Y la verdad, no tenía las fuerzas para responderle como siempre lo hacía.

- Si, si lo siento Kageyama- Eso fue suficiente para que todos en el gimnasio se dieran cuenta que algo andaba mal pero no entendían que pudo haber pasado. Ni siquiera el aludido entendía lo que acaba de pasar, ¿acaso Hinata no le riñó?

- ¿Seguro estas bien?- pregunta muy preocupada la madre de Karasuno.

- Sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada… la verdad mejor me retiro, creo que necesito dormir- y no era de menos, ya llevaba días pensando en las noches porque Kageyama ya no se la pasaba con el sino que con Yamaguchi. Era ilógico, ellos no se llevaban bien, o ¿sí? Ya ni lo sabía, solo quería irse rápido para no tener que seguir viendo al armador con otro.

De vuelta a su casa se encontraba solo y pensativo. Primero no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera si, al fin de cuentas, Kageyama tenía derecho a estar con quien él quisiera. No era como si Hinata pudiera monopolizarlo, aunque lo deseara. Y, además, ¿por qué quería hacer eso?, era algo estúpido de su parte, es decir, no es como si su amistad llegará a esos límites. Ya estaba desesperado, nada tenía sentido, solo sabía que se sentía solo si él no estaba ahí a su lado.

-¡Hinata espera! - Escucho a sus espaldas y volteo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa, no podía creer quién venía tras él.

- ¿Tsu...Tsukishima?-

- Demonios, llevo llamándote como una cuadra y no respondías. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensado?-

-E-eh… ¿qué haces aquí?- no lograba entenderlo, de todas las personas que podían existir en el mundo para buscarlo, la que menos se imaginaba que iba a ser, sería precisamente Tsukishima.

-Quería hablar contigo-

- ¿Eh?-

- No te sorprendas, hablo en serio-

- O-ok-

Ambos decidieron que sería mejor ir a un café para hablar, fuera lo que fuera que el bloqueador quisiera hablar. Caminaron un rato sumidos en un silencio que sorprendentemente no era incomodo, porque Hinata sentía un aura de paz alrededor del más grande. Era como si sus problemas se esfumaran y solo pudiera pensar en….nada, simplemente nada.

Llegaron y se sentaron. Pidieron cada uno algo de tomar, todo invitado por Tsukishima. Cuando llegaron las bebidas, al poco tiempo por lo que no habían tantos clientes, el pequeño decidió arriesgarse y preguntar qué era lo que tenía que decirle.

-Eeestoo… ¿para qué me querías hablar?-

- Para ser sincero, quería saber ¿si la razón por la que estas así últimamente era porque Kageyama ahora se la pasa con Yamaguchi?- y le dio al clavo, directamente donde duele. Y eso fue suficiente para que al otro se le aguaran los ojos, y era la primera vez que lo hacía, no podía creerlo, había logrado sacarle de adentro el agua ya contenida por días.

_-Sniff….Cómo lo supiste, nadie se había dado cuenta….sniff-_

-La verdad es que sabes disimular, pero ya te había pillado varias veces mirándolos con ojos de….celos- Ahí estaba de nuevo, directo al corazón. _Así que eso es lo que se llaman celos_, pensó Hinata- no te sorprendas, me costó mucho darme cuenta, pero estos días estabas cada vez peor la verdad, se me estaba haciendo raro, y hoy fue ya algo que nadie se esperaba. Esa respuesta que le diste al Rey fue sin precedentes.-

- ¿Y a ti eso te preocupa?-

- Claro- Aunque pareciera que Tsukishima odiara al otro no era así de verdad, a quién detestaba era a Kageyama. El otro, por casualidad de la vida, le toco parecer que le odiaba- no es como si a ti te tuviera rencor, la verdad-

- ¿En serio?- No lo podía creer, eso sí que estaba extraño- entonces… ¿no nos odiamos?-

- No- y en ese momento volvió a aparecer, esa sonrisa que podría llenar de luz el mundo entero. Hinata no se sentía tan solo en ese momento, era como si Tsukishima lo acabara de salvar del frio invierno de diciembre, y lo trajera de nuevo al verano de julio. Y eso fue suficiente para el más alto, se sentía mejor porque el otro estuviera un poquito más feliz, aunque no lo demostrara.

- Entonces eso significa que…¿somos amigos?- tenía que preguntar, solo para estar seguros.

-Supongo. Pero volviendo a temas…- y fue interrumpido por un abrazo del más bajo, uno sincero y cálido, uno que hasta al mismo "Tsuki" le parecía tierno, uno que hasta él correspondería.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No sabes lo que acabas de hacer por mí- decía un Hinata realmente feliz por no sentirse tan solo por primera vez después de tantos días.

Y esta escena no pasó desapercibida por alguien quien se había sentido incomodo el momento en que, extrañamente, el bloqueador se había ofrecido para hablar con el pequeño Hinata, ya que todos estaban bastante preocupados por su estado. No lograba entender que tenía que ver el mayor ahí, puesto que ni siquiera le hablaba al otro. Así que decidió seguirlos, y como se arrepintió, no podía creer que Hinata le estuviera abriendo su corazón al más alto de los de primer año de esa manera. Ni siquiera con él lo hacía, y se suponía que eran más cercanos. Pensaba en los malditos celos, no podía creerlo.

Al día siguiente en la práctica Hinata se veía mucho mejor, nadie sabe que le dijo Tsukishima pero había tenido efecto. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que ahora el pequeño se la andaba con él, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y es que, para sorpresa de ambos, la compañía del otro los relajaba de alguna manera, como si el resto del mundo y sus problemas desaparecieran.

Pero esto no les agradaba a dos personas. Yamaguchi sentía que le estaban quitando a su mejor amigo, a su compañero, a su primer y eterno amor. Así era, le gustaba Tsukishima y mucho. Pero ahora otro lo estaban arrebatando de sus manos. Y Kageyama no se quedaba atrás, echaba humo por las orejas, no podía creer que le bastara un día a Hinata para que lo remplazara con cualquiera, bueno no cualquiera, con la persona que más odiaba. Que no se daba cuenta que él era el que lo amaba, no otro, ninguno. Solo él entendía sus movimientos y solo él los podía complementar.

-Hey idiota, práctica conmigo- tenía que hacer algo para separarlos.

-No, estoy ocupado, ahora mismo estoy practicando con él- señalando al más alto- además, tú ya estabas practicando con Yamaguchi así que déjame en paz- Kageyama no lo podía creer, estaba siendo rechazado por Hinata, quien todo el tiempo le rogaba que practicaran juntos.

_**¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer para recuperar a quien perdiste sin intención?... ¿o si la tenías?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Gracias a tod s que les ha gustado esta historia! Sus reviews me encantan :D_

_Bueno les dejo el cap 2._

_¡Ah! Y este anime NO me pertenece es de _Furudate Haruichi_. Se me había olvidado decirlo la vez pasada :D. _

**¿Tenía que perderte para atraparte?**

Ya tenía suficiente, no entendía porque Hinata no le ponía atención y mucho menos porque el pequeño se encontraba con el insoportable de Tsukishima. No tenía sentido, ¿es que acaso no se acordaba de lo mal que él los trataba? Pero ahora se la pasaba sonriéndole al alto ese que no se quejaba de su compañía y mucho peor parecía disfrutarla. ¿Y cómo no disfrutarla? Hinata por más hiperactivo que fuera era amable y sincero, toda una luz para alumbrar. Es por esto que a Kageyama los celos lo estaban matando, no le entraba en la cabeza que de pronto a la carnada de Karasuno le estaba comenzando a gustar el otro.

Pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo, pues claro él no lo sabía. El primero en abandonar fue él, ¿quién lo manda a planear semejante estupidez? Hacía ya unos meses se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el pelinaranja de la manera más inesperada posible. Un viernes a la hora del entrenamiento había comenzado una tormenta espantosa que había causado que todas las actividades de la tarde se cancelaran. Pero él y Hinata habían decidido quedarse a practicar de todas maneras, a pesar de las advertencias por parte de su senpai Tanaka. Habían ya estado como media hora practicando y algo extraño le pasaba a Hinata, no lograba recibir ningún balón y para colmo sus saltos eran imprecisos, sin fuerza y descoordinados.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No hemos logrado avanzar nada idiota!- Le grito Kageyama ya desesperado con la situación.

-N-no me pasa nada…U-una más, ya verás que… ¡que yo puedo!- Le responde un muy nervioso Hinata tras caerse al tratar de pegarle al balón.

Y mientras estaban preparándose para otro intento, pasó lo que ya les habían advertido. Un rayo cayó e inmediatamente se fue la luz. Pues ya que más daba, pensó Kageyama, seguirían después y de todas maneras con el extraño estado del más bajo no lograrían mucho ese día. Lo que no se esperaba el pelinegro era que Hinata se estaba haciendo el fuerte, la realidad era que le tenía miedo a las tormentas y a la oscuridad. Este estaba tan asustado que ni se podía mover de su sitio, temblaba sin más poder y lo peor… lloraba. Al darse cuenta de esto Kageyama corrió hacia él para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa?- sonaba preocupado pero a la vez indiferente- no me digas que le tienes miedo a las tormentas- decía con sarcasmo y burla.

- _Sniff_…S-si, por f-favor sácame de aquí…_Sniff_- se aferró a la camiseta del más alto como pidiéndole que lo protegiera de todos los males y peligros. Y ahí fue, le llegó la flecha al corazón. Esa cara tan linda y tierna, estaba indefenso y la necesidad de protegerlo crecía con el tiempo en que miraba la hermosa cara llorosa del pelinaranja, que ahí en la oscuridad lo era aún más. Así que lo agarro de la cabeza y de la cintura, y lo acerco a su cuerpo para hacerle sentir seguridad de que nada malo iba a pasar mientras él estuviera ahí.

-Tranquilo, nada pasará. Aquí estoy yo- No podía creer que él le había dicho eso, pero no le importaba porque en ese momento lo más importante era que Hinata se sintiera mejor.

El calor de Kageyama y la tremenda seguridad que trasmitía hacía sentir a Hinata más tranquilo, incluso, había logrado dejar de llorar y sintió que el resto del mundo no existía, que no había tormenta ni oscuridad.

Después de ese accidente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabían que ese sería un secreto que se guardarían para el resto de la vida y que no volverían a hablar o pensar en eso. O ese era el plan en principio, porque para Kageyama fue imposible olvidarse de esos sentimientos que prendieron el fuego dentro de él. Ahora, todos los día veía al pequeño como algo adorable que tenía que proteger, pero no solo eso, sino que quería volver a abrazarlo, e incluso besarlo… y otras cosas más. No lo podía creer, estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, el pequeño actuaba igual, como amigos. Eso como dolía, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero él sabía que era especial para el menor, porque solo con él podía hacer esos extraños pases, solo a él le hablaba de sus problemas, todo era con ÉL. Así que decidió darle un "pequeño empujón" a Hinata para que se enamorara de él. Así que decidió "acercarse" a otras personas, y así comenzó a hablar con Yamaguchi, ya que le parecía el más adecuado para hacerlo, por ser del mismo año, alguien fácil con quien hablar (cuando no estaba con Tsukishima) y para ser sinceros no es que lo odiara, solo que se la andaba con el imbécil. Y al parecer todo le estaba saliendo bien porque el menor se veía desesperado por la situación.

O eso creía él hasta que vio al alto ser abrazado por el menor, se una manera que NUNCA le había abrazado a él. ¿A caso estaban saliendo? O es que el pequeño le gustaba ese. Ahora ya ni le hablaba ni rogaba para que practicaran juntos, no almorzaban juntos, no hablaban ya de nada, y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se iba con el otro. Estaba destrozado, pero no entendía el porqué de la actitud del menor. Así que decidió actuar.

-Hinata, ¿podemos hablar?- le pide mientras se dirigían a la casa luego del entrenamiento.

-…bueno- le dice Hinata un poco enfadado por haber sido abandonado por el más alto estas últimas semanas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me estas ignorando?-

-Yo no te estoy ignorando, ¿no ves que te estoy hablando?- le responde Hinata con rabia e indignación.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya no almuerzas conmigo, no practicas conmigo, no hablas conmigo de nada si no es necesario, ¡y lo peor de todo es que te la andas con Tsukishima! ¿Qué acaso no lo odiabas? ¿No es que te molestaba y te decía cosas horribles?- le dice desesperadamente Kageyama

- Pues no, lo hacía porque estaba contigo pero estos días me eh dado cuenta que es muy amable y divertido, es solo cuestión de andar con él- le dice tranquilamente Hinata- Además él no me abandona y me entiende sin que yo no tenga que decir nada.-

- ¡¿Ah?!- le dice Kageyama en shock, no podía creer que lo estuviera defendiendo.

- Y tú ya tienes a Yamaguchi, así que supongo que no me necesitas.- le dice un poco receloso el pelinaranja, después de todo le había hecho sufrir bastante al remplazarlo de esa manera.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?, tu sabes que…- se queda callado el pelinegro, pues si dice más sus sentimientos serían expuestos y ese no era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sentía. Además no estaba seguro de que todavía fuera especial para el otro.

- Ya deja así, al fin y al cabo tu estas mejor con el otro y yo con Tsukishima, ya no peleamos, ya no me lastiman físicamente, ya no nos insultamos, todo está mucho más tranquilo.- Le dice Hinata muy seriamente, aunque en realidad le doliera en el alma eso porque lo extrañaba demasiado.

Eso último le rompió el corazón al Rey de la cancha, le hizo sentir que no le gustaba su relación y que lo odiaba. Ugh que dolor en el pecho, tal que no pudo seguir caminando, lo dejó ahí en medio del camino con una herida de muerte. Y a Hinata por más que quisiera decir lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, no podía porque el otro lo había herido demasiado, claro no entendía porque.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por dos personas que curiosamente estaban caminando por ahí. Daichi y Sugawara habían presenciado todo. La madre de Karasuno sabía que esos dos sentían lo mismo pero que no se daban cuenta, además de que el idiota de Kageyama se le había ocurrido el peor plan para conquistar al menor, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que solo necesitaba ser más cercano al menor y confesarle sus sentimientos directamente? Pues claro que no se daba cuenta o sino esto no sería de esta manera. Y Daichi por su parte entendía a Kageyama, pues él había tenido que pasar por lo mismo por su "esposa", quien en este momento insistía que él y Kageyama eran bien lentos.

_**Ahora, ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Será que los ya experimentados padres del equipo les dan consejos para juntarse de nuevo?**_

Oh! Pues les dejo el nuevo cap. Sigo aprendiendo en el camino de cómo hacer una historia de estas. En el próximo capítulo van a ver más sobre ¡Yamaguchi y Tsukishima! Con ellos las cosas son MUY DIFERENTES.

¡Además entrará una de mis parejas favoritas a la historia!

¡Mándenme sus reviews por favor! ¿Sugerencias, pedidos, correcciones?

¡Suerte!


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Gracias a tod s que les ha gustado esta historia! Sus reviews, como siempre, me fasicnan._

_¡Les cuento porque no pude seguir escribiendo! Se llama universidad, trabajos finales, exámenes, falta de sueño, de tiempo, de todo :'( Además salí de vacaciones hace como una semana y media y estuve durmiendo, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! _

_Bueno les dejo el cap 3_

_Este anime NO me pertenece es de _Furudate Haruichi_. _

**¿Tenía que perderte para atraparte?**

Después de esa pelea, Hinata y Kageyama no habían vuelto a hablarse. La incomodidad no les permitía acercarse uno al otro, y mucho menos practicar juntos su extraño ataque. Y esto había hecho inquietar a los demás miembros del equipo, ya que sentían que sin ellos no tenían la fuerza para enfrentar a los demás equipos. Por esto el entrenador Ukai los obligó a quedarse hasta más tarde ese día para que practicaran todo lo que las últimas semanas no hicieron.

Al pelinaranja esto lo tenía muy nervioso e impaciente por lo que Tsukishima le estaba tranquilizando en la hora del almuerzo en el techo del edificio donde estaban sus salones.

-No es como si fuera a pasar algo malo, el entrenador va a estar ahí- Le decía sereno el alto.

-Si yo sé, pero no quiero estar con él. Es decir… después de todo a él solo le importo por ese pase…- Decía Hinata algo deprimido por el abandono del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunta el rubio, ya que no sabía que se sentía así.

-Pues piénsalo, antes solo se juntaba conmigo para poder practicarlo y…y cuando encuentra un nuevo amigo me abandona… y justo cuando yo trato de seguir adelante me lo reprocha solo porque quiere practicarlo conmigo… es c-como si so…-Había comenzado a llorar, se sentía usado por alguien a quien él quería más que solo un compañero de equipo, de pronto como alguien más que un solo amigo. Al alto esto le molestaba mucho, había podido presenciar lo herido que estaba su nuevo amigo, a pesar de que sonriera él sabía que en el fondo no eran tan radiantes como las anteriores, pues le hacía falta esa persona especial para él. Y sí estaba seguro de que se trataba de amor (a pesar que el pequeño no lo entendía todavía), pues él también sentía lo mismo por otra persona.

-Hinata no llores- lo abraza- yo sé que duele, pero tienes que ser fuerte.- Le rompía el corazón verlo así, como se aferraba a su camisa, como lloraba en sus brazos, como le pedía que lo sacara de ese dolor tan inmenso que sentía sin decir una solo palabra, solo trasmitiéndolo con su cara, con su cuerpo. Así que decidió quedarse con él toda la tarde hasta el entrenamiento, ahí en el techo mientras la brisa rozaba su piel y la de Hinata, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le abrazaba tratándole de trasmitir la confianza y serenidad que el estúpido rey le había quitado.

La hora había llegado, debía ir al gimnasio para su entrenamiento especial con Kageyama. Ahora se sentía mejor, Tsukishima había logrado calmarlo y se lo agradecía inmensamente, ya que estuvo ahí con él todo el tiempo. Incluso lo estaba acompañando hasta allá, para que no se sintiera solo. Por esto y mil cosas más se había convertido en alguien muy importante y especial para él.

Llegaron, y ahí estaban, Kageyama y Yamaguchi, cosa que no era de sorprender últimamente. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el aire se volvió incomodo, la tensión se podía ver a kilómetros.

-El entrenador dijo que no podía quedarse con nosotros pero que teníamos que practicar de todos modos o sino no nos iba a dejar jugar como titulares como un mes- le avisó el pelinegro mientras se paraba e iba entrando al gimnasio.

-A-aaah- le responde Hinata mientras mira al rubio con impaciencia, y este le responde la mirada como diciéndole "tranquilo todo va a estar bien".

- Vas a entrar ¿sí o no?-

-Y-ya v-voy. C-chao Tsukishima- y paso lo impensable, le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno tierno, suave, como en cámara lenta, que les trasmitía a todos lo mucho que lo quería y al mismo tiempo los sorprendía.- Gracias por lo de esta tarde, no sabes lo mucho que te aprecio por eso.-

Listo eso era todo, la tercera guerra mundial iba a comenzar por parte de Kageyama. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Hinata le acababa de dar un beso al imbécil de Tsukishima, lo iba a matar, juró que lo iba a hacer. ¿Y cómo no?, le estaba robando lo que le pertenecía por derecho, se había atrevido a aceptar un beso de SU Hinata. Se acercó rápidamente al más alto y sin pensarlo le mandó un puño a la cara, uno de esos que lo tiran a uno hasta el suelo con un dolor inmenso, uno que le rompió el labio al bloqueador central.

-¡Tsukii!- Gritó el de pecas angustiado por su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida.

-¡¿Kageyama qué te pasa?!- Le dice Hinata desconcertado por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡¿Quién carajos te crees?! Vienes y te metes con MI HINATA. Qué no sabes que él es mío, ¡pero tú tenías que meterte en mi camino! ¡Es por tú culpa que ya no me habla, no me mira, no me necesita!- Esto ya era el colmo, él fue el causante del dolor del pelinaranja y este estúpido viene a decirle que es suyo, ahora si lo iba a enfrentar.

-¡¿Si tanto lo quieres por qué lo haces sufrir?! ¡Te dices su amigo pero lo único que haces es herirlo, primero vas y te juntas con Yamaguchi y abandonas a Hinata y luego ¡¿vienes a reclamarlo?¡ ¡Es más mío que tuyo maldito rey egocéntrico!-

-¡¿Tuyo?! Ahora sí te mato- Y eso iba a hacer, le iba ya mandando el puño… pero algo se interpuso en su camino, alguien que lo último que quería era lastimar. Y quién más sino Hinata. Le había dado en toda la cara mientras el pequeño trataba de proteger a su amigo. No podía creerlo, acababa de pegarle a su amado, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo con la cara escondida entre su pelo sin poder saber si estaba bien o mal.

-H-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-Trata de acercársele pero…

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!- Le grita un Hinata entre llanto y desesperación. Eso dolía más que cuando el balón pegaba directamente en su cara mientras practicaban, porque ese dolor venía del alma también- No puedo más…yo ya no puedo más, tú me tienes cansado, me tratas como a un muñeco que te pertenece y lo único que quieres de mi es utilizarme. Vete con Yamaguchi, con el que quieras, pero déjame en paz. Ya no quiero ser nada tuyo, ni amigos, ni compañeros de equipo. Tú no tienes en cuenta mis sentimientos, lo único que te importa eres tú mismo…-

No lo podía creer, sin querer había perdido a la persona que amaba. Y eso no era todo, había visto como protegía al otro, como declarándole que al otro si lo quería más que a él, que al otro le pertenecía más que a él.

-H-Hinata- No tenía palabras, ¿cómo podía responder a eso?

-Me voy.- Se levantó y cogió su cosas mientras caminaba en la oscuridad. Otra vez lo estaba dejando ahí en la noche mientras se retiraba con aparente calma. No lo podía seguir, no tenía el derecho. En cambio, Tsukishima sí y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa. Pero el más alto no se levantaba tras de él, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Acaso no era su amigo?

-No voy a ir tras de él, si eso era lo que te preguntabas.- Él sabía que en esos momentos Hinata prefería estar solo, luego podrían hablar y él se encargaría de consolarlo lo mejor que pudiera- si lo conocieras lo suficiente, sabrías que en este momento a él le gusta estar sólo. Vámonos Yamaguchi, tienes que ayudarme a curar ésta cortada.

-Sí, Tsukii. Nos vemos después Kageyama- Y ahí se quedó solo Kageyama, porque sabía que antes que él Yamaguchi iba a escoger Tsukishima porque lo amaba. Solo, completamente solo.

Mientras tanto El bloqueador central y su amigo iban caminando en silencio, como si el más bajo estuviera esperando que Tsukishima dijera algo. Tenía miedo, porque esos días él también lo había abandonado de alguna manera, aunque seguían yendo a casa juntos y se mandaban mensajes.

-Entonces… ¿qué tal la compañía del rey egocéntrico?- pregunto inesperadamente el rubio.

-Eh…pues…bien- no sabía que decir, no era como si le disgustará realmente- ¿y la de Hinata?- tenía que preguntar, él no era consiente de qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, y a pesar de que no tenía el coraje de preguntar directamente, quería sentirse más tranquilo.

-Bien. Sabe cómo iluminarle a uno el día- Mierda, ese sonido de corazón roto llegó a sus oídos, tan fuerte que sabía que era el suyo-Pero la verdad….nada como la tuya.-

-¿EH?- solo Tsukishima podía darle vuelta a su corazón de esa manera. Se puso rojo, muy rojo, se iba a desmayar, ¿era esto un sueño?

-Lo que escuchaste- lo miro directamente a los ojos, haciendo que su andar se detuviera junto al suyo.

-A-aa este…si…lo mismo digo- sus nervios lo estaban engañando, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-¿Mejor que la del rey?- dice el rubio acercándose lentamente al de pecas.

-S-si- moría se iba a morir, está demasiado cerca para él.

-Hmmmm- Cada vez más cerca, lo suficiente como para besarlo…Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Ya no se aguantaba el hecho de que estuviera con el otro, Yamaguchi si era de él, hace muchos años esas pecas le pertenecían.

-Tsukii… ¿q-qué h-haces?- no iba a quedarse parado por más tiempo, sus piernas no iban a poder.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Y lo hizo, lo cogió de la cintura acercándolo a él para juntar sus labios y por fin saciar su sed de Yamaguchi. El otro no lo podía creer, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, el amor de su vida está besándolo, ¡BESANDOLO!

Luego de varios minutos, por la obvia falta de aire, se separaron mirándose a los ojos profundamente, uno nerviosos y el otro con una tranquilidad inmensa.

-Yamaguchi… no quiero que nos pase lo que a los otros dos les están pasando, la verdad es que me gustas hace mucho tiempo y quiero que seas mío…oficialmente mío. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Lo dijo, por fin lo dijo.

-S-Si…._Sniff_… ¡SI!- estaba completamente feliz, inmensamente feliz.

_**Una pareja había logrado arreglar todo sin tanto drama… ¿será que la otra no lo logrará?**_

Bueno ese es el tercer cap. Amo a Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, de verdad me encantan que estén juntos :3. Les dije que serían diferentes. Como no escribí por un tiempo, estas épocas lo haré porque ¡TENGO TIEMPO!

Espero les guste este cap.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc, las recibo con gusto. :D


End file.
